


Sokka Of The Fire Nation

by Mike24455



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Crossdressing, F/M, Fire Nation Royal Family, Fluff and Angst, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Aang/Katara, Mpreg, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Press and Tabloids, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike24455/pseuds/Mike24455
Summary: Sokka has been a warrior, strategist, liberator, war hero, but now he faces his toughest task yet...royal spouse. But in the bliss of there relationship new threats will arrive, new battle lines will be drawn, the oldest of bonds will be put to the test, and tension between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom will threaten the new fragile peace.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 365





	1. Goodbyes And New Beginnings

Sokka had made up his mind a long time ago that when the war was over he was going to be staying with Zuko. It wasn't really a hard choice. Sure he was going to miss Katara and his home, but Katara was building a life with Aang and his tribe would be fine without him.

There was only one little problem...he hadn't told anyone yet.

From behind him a pair of arms wrapped around his waist "Something wrong, love?" Zuko asked. He loved moments like this just him and Zuko, nothing else mattered except there love.

"Just thinking about how I'm going to tell everyone that I'm staying." He was so comfortable with sharing his feelings with Zuko which was crazy considering they had started off as enemies.

"You don't have to stay," Zuko kissed him right below the ear. "We can make this work long distance, the fire nation has some of the fastest ships. We can send letters back and forth and find time to meet when our schedules allow it."

He turned himself around without breaking Zuko's hold on him so he could look the prince...no...the Fire Lord in the eyes. "We both know that wouldn't work," he pressed a finger against Zuko's lips so he couldn't interrupt him "And I want this Zu. I want to be with you."

"I know I just hate the idea of taking you from your family." Zuko admitted

"They'll understand." he said confidently.

Or at least he hoped they would understand.

-

It was the morning when everyone would be leaving and Zuko had invited them all to the palace for breakfast.

Sokka looked himself in the mirror as he got ready to go downstairs and make the announcement.

I can do this, I can do this

He nearly had a heart attack when someone started banging on the door. He didn't immediately go to get it because he had spent the night in Zuko's room. But the banging was insistent.

He got up from his chair to open the door and a familiar face greeted him, Katara.

They hugged but it felt different than any other time they had done so in the past. It felt like it meant so much more.

"You can relax, we all know your staying."

And there was that typical Katara bluntness. He tried not to cry, he really did. All the memories came to him at once and realizing the fact that this person who had been an integral part of his life since forever was going to be leaving in a few hours and he had no idea when he would see her again.

So he cried. And then she cried. And then they fell to the ground on their knees embracing each other and cried some more.

"I promise I'll visit, when whenever I can." Katara assured him

"And I'll visit you to as soon as we get the Fire Nation back on it's feet."

-

Delicious fresh meat, one of the perks of living in the palace was definitely going to be the 20 people kitchen staff tasked with feeding him whatever he wanted. He happily ate the bowl of food in front of him and watched his friends.

Everyone was engaged in small talk, telling the tales of their adventures and close call during the war.

He felt weird, but he didn't want to ruin the mood since everyone seemed so happy.

"Something wrong Sokka?" Hakoda asked from across the table.

I guess nows as good a time as any

"Dad, I have something to tell you." Zuko took his hand giving him support. "I'm not going back. I'm staying here with Zuko and...he asked me to marry him and I said yes."

The entire room was filled with applause.

"Sokka! You didn't tell me you guys were getting married." Katara beamed. It felt nice that she was being so supportive

"Sorry, he asked a few weeks after boiling rock, and then we were all so busy that it slipped my mind to tell you." He explained

"I'm happy for you son, both of you," his father said and to his surprise, he was misty eyed. "When is the wedding?"

"Were hoping to get married sometime in the summer, but you'll have to ask Sokka about any details he's not letting me plan." Zuko teased.

He punched the firebender playfully "Do say it like that your not going to have the time to plan the wedding, we still have to plan your coronation."

"Hope you have the treasury staked Zuko, you know this wedding is going to be expensive." Toph joked

"Hey! You know you can be uninvited," he whined to a very non threatened Toph


	2. First Day

"You ready for this?" Zuko asked him as the two of them stood outside the grand doors of the throne room. The halls of the palace were designed to both inspire and intimidate, they told stories of Fire Nation history some peaceful others of war and suffering. And Sokka realized that he and Zuko would mostly likely occupy a spot on these walls in the future.

But that was the future, and he needed to focus on the present. Today was the day that he and Zuko would have their first official meeting with the Fire Lords advisors. Zuko had told him that these men came with the job in the same way that the furniture did. Some of them had been serving since Zuko's grandfather.

"Yeah, I'm ready let's do this."

Zuko nodded at one of the guards who moved to open the doors. When they entered the throne room the doors were immediately closed behind them and the guards inside stood at a permanent pose of salute. It was a long walk to the actual throne itself and he could see Zuko growing tense with every step. This place probably brought up a lot of bad memories for him.

He moved closer to Zuko until their shoulders were touching.

Zuko stopped just short of the throne.

So he stopped as well.

"Not to late to back out, Sokka. If we take those seats everything is going to change." Zuko said facing him. Sokka knew what his finance was doing, he was looking for even the slightest doubt in him.

"Everything has already changed," He said honestly. They had changed everything, their little ragtag group that turned into a family and then an army. "And we're going to keep making change...Together."

When he was sure that Sokka wasn't going to back out they walked up the stairs to the actual thrown. It was solid gold but what really caught Sokka's eye was the dragon designed right behind it. The dragon made him uneasy, so he averted his eyes from it.

Zuko took his place standing in front of the throne.

He smiled because while Zuko might have reservations about his ability to lead the nation, he certainly looked the part.

Sokka saw the large pillow next to the throne.

Guess that's where I'll be sitting for the next couple of years

He went to sit down when Zuko made a halting gesture with his hand.

"My father used to make me and my sister sit there. It's supposed to show that the Fire Lord is above everyone, even his own family. Give it to me."

He didn't know what Zuko had planned but he had that look in his eye, the one that said I've made my decision. On what, Sokka didn't know.

He got his answer when Zuko cast the pillow behind the back of the thrown and shot furious heat of fire at it. The fire stretched from behind the throne on a system of candles each lighting as the fire touched it until the entire wall behind the throne was framed by fire.

"Get him a chair from the library," Zuko ordered the nearest guards. "We'll work on getting you something more permanent."

-

When the advisors entered the room, they all stopped short of the throne. They bowed three times each before taking their seats.

"Fire Lord Zuko, you honor us with your presence" the oldest one spoke. His hair was gray, and he dressed differently than the others. "I served your great grandfather as a simple mail boy and know I serve you as your private secretary as I did your father."

"Very well Kenji begin the meeting." Zuko ordered.

They began to discuss important matters of state. The struggling economy, the withdrawal of all troops from foreign lands, plans to help rebuild what the fire nation had destroyed.

Sokka decided that since this was his first meeting that it was better for him to hang back and let Zuko do the talking.

He should have none the new Fire Lord wasn't going for that.

"Your awfully quiet Sokka," Zuko announced while one of the advisors was talking about restoring diplomacy with other nations. It seemed that the group of grey-haired men had forgotten he was there because all eyes turned to him. "I'm sure you have opinions on how we can best promote a new image for the nation."

"Well I don't think it's enough to just tell people that the Fire Nation has changed or to just throw money at people who have lost family members during this war. If we want people to see us differently then were going to have to do it by actions." He had chosen his words carefully; he wanted the advisors to know that now he was just as invested in the Fire Nation as they were. And apparently, he had said something right because Zuko was beaming at him in a way that some people might consider unprofessional for a meeting like this.

"Fire Lord perhaps this would be a good time to discuss your personal life," one of the advisors said gently trying his best not to set of Zuko. "You're a young man and its understandable that the stress of war would trigger your hormones, but, and I want to stress I mean no disrespect to you or your companion. We can't expect the people to accept him, not only is he Water Tribe he has no knowledge of our history and culture. What would we even call him?

"His name is Sokka," Zuko seethed. "I'm only going to say this once, you will treat him with the same level of respect you do me. Let me be clear, your job is not to convince me why my decisions won't work. Your job is to implement them."

"Very well, your majesty. May I then suggest that we introduce him to the public in a controlled way, maybe assisting you with some of your duties or some tours of the nation."

"I like that idea, Zuko," He said. "I haven't seen much of the Fire Nation it could be our fun pre-wedding trip."

"Wedding!" One of the advisors shouted almost falling out of his chair.


	3. Dear Katara

_ Dear Katara, _

__

_ It's so weird having to actually sit here and write you a letter, but this is the new normal for us, and just like everything else we're going to make this work. _

_ Me and Zuko have officially moved into the palace. I have a staff now can you believe it? There was a bit of a problem the first night, apparently, the tradition is for the Fire Lord and consort not to share the same room. I wish you could have been here to see Zuko go full hornbender when he found out. Night times seem to be the only times me and Zuko have to just be together. _

_ Our days are filled with meetings, some important others just for show. As you can probably guess I find myself bored out of my mind but the meetings I have with Zuko always fun. He kicks my leg underneath the table whenever I'm about to fall asleep. And when I have an idea that he likes he rubs my thigh, but mostly we just hold hands. _

_ A few days ago me and Zuko were fitted for our new clothes and uniforms. They say that it's because we're going to be taking portraits as the new royal family. But between me and you, I think everyone is uncomfortable when I wear water tribe colors around the palace. It's weird wearing Fire Nation clothes every day but hey a little compromise goes a long way, I learned that from you. _

_ In a week or so me and Zuko are going on a tour of the nation. I know what your gonna say, Be careful Sokka, Some people may not be over the war yet Sokka. Don't worry okay. I'm going to be fine and I have Zuko and ton of guards around me. _

_ I hope that things with you and Aang are going well. I told him that he better take good care of you or he would have to deal with me. A little payback for you and dad giving Zuko the shovel talk. I look forward to hearing about all the trouble you guys have gotten into, so make sure that you write back soon or I'll have to get Zuko to send a fleet after you. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Your Brother Sokka _


	4. The Job

Shockingly Sokka had managed to wake up before Zuko, and now he would put his plan into action. After a few days of nonstop work for them both of them, he decided that he would serve Zuko breakfast in bed. As gently as he could he wiggled himself out of the Fire Lords arms. It wasn't easy, he loved Zuko but the man cuddled like a Boa Constrictor.

Once he was downstairs clothed in only his robe, he headed for the kitchen.

"Sir Sokka, it's an honor but...uhhh what are you doing down here." the head chef asked him.

Sokka gave the man a toothy grin "I'm making Zuko breakfast today so you guys can take the morning off," he said going into the cabinets and gatherings the ingredients that he needed. "And eww you guys are not calling me "Sir Sokka" that's just weird."

The staff looked at each other unsure if they should actually leave the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't want us to help, it's no trouble." One of them said helpfully.

"Trust me," he said grabbing a pack of bacon out the fridge. "I'll be fine."

The staff didn't look convinced but they left the kitchen as asked now that he had the kitchen to himself set out to make pancakes. He mixed sugar, salt, baking powder, and flour into a bowl. Then he grabbed some milk and poured it in until he had a fine batter.

"Bacon Pancakes

Making Bacon Pancakes

Take some bacon and we'll put it in a pancake"

He sang as he cooked the batter on the stove.

"Bacon Pancakes

That's what it's gonna make

BAAACCCOOON PPAAAANCAAAKEES"

"You're cute when you sing," Zuko announced from the door. "I wouldn't mind waking up to this every day."

"Zuko!" he shouted in shock. "You almost gave me a heart attack I thought you were asleep."

"I've been up but I wanted to see what you would do, I wasn't expecting singing and dancing though," Zuko smirked.

-

"This is good," Zuko said taking a bite out of his pancake. "We should do this every morning, I like when you cook," the firebender got a devious look in his eyes. "But you know you don't have go all the way to the kitchen to make me breakfast, my favorite meal will always be Sokka ass side up."

"I wonder how people would feel if they knew there "stoic" Fire Lord was actually a huge perv?" He asked trying to get the heat in his cheeks to go away.

"It's your fault, you bring it out in me."

That was true. Zuko was a pretty easy guy to rile up if you knew how to press his buttons, and no one did that better than he did.

Sokka had always been concerned about domestic life. Seen how it had changed even the most ferocious of warriors into something else, something he considered to be soft. But if being domestic was watching Zuko scarf down pancakes while shamelessly flirting with him then he would be just fine.

But as soon this blissful moment had come it had also gone. Zuko had finished eating and they both knew that today was going to be packed with meetings.

"I'll see you tonight." Zuko said as he kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door.

-

Sokka sat behind his desk in his spacious office, it was tradition that each Fire Lady was given a blank canvas of an office upon taking office. In other words, his predecessors had such little control of their lives that the highlight of their time in office was decorating an office. He could see why Zuko's mother had hated this place.

He stared across at his four visitors. Just as Zuko had a team that worked specifically for him, Sokka had his own set of advisors. Across the room, a pair of red-clad guards flanked the door, some of the Fire Nations most highly trained soldiers and they were guarding him of all people, talk about ironic.

"So, where should we begin?" He asked.

"Well, I think it would be helpful if you understood the history and responsibilities of the office that you are about to take," replied Yuri, a tall older woman with penetrating eyes.

"And then we need to discuss handmaidens," Chieko chimed in, she was a much shorter woman, but she stood out because unlike all the other advisors she younger maybe in her mid 30's.

"Handmaidens!," he said incredulously, eyes widening for dramatic effect. "I don't want any Handmaidens, in case you haven't noticed I'm a guy."

"You're required to have them by law, your majesty." Chieko said as if she was talking to a small child throwing a tantrum.

"There are many responsibilities that I'm sure you aren't aware of but that's why we’re here. The first thing you should know upon your marriage to Fire Lord Zuko you will be the 20th person to hold this office. Each of the women who came before you left there mark not just on the Fire Lord or the palace but the whole Nation. Fire Lady Ichika created the literacy program that ensures that on average 80% of children can read and write by the age of 7, Fire Lady Kokoro built museums in every major city so that the people knew there history and culture."

He actually found this helpful, no one had ever really explained what he was supposed to do. It was nice to have a blueprint that he could follow and build on but it was also daunting, he didn't have any grand plan on how to improve the Fire Nation. He was an outsider who no little about the nation or people he was about to rule.

"And the responsibilities?" he asked.

"You accompany the Fire Lord to all his engagements and your expected to fill in for him when he cannot attend an event. You sit on the National Board of Art and Science. Given your experience in the war, the Fire Lord has decreed that you be put in charge of the non-bender division of the army. Obviously you're the first man to do this so that has created some shall we say difficulty.

"You can say that again, but just so we're clear Zuko knows I'd do anything for him. But I'm not being called Fire Lady." That was the one thing he wasn't willing to compromise on, it was bad enough Toph was going to call him that no matter what he didn't need was everyone else doing it too.

"No need to worry you'll get a title that fits your gender." she paused as if she had just remembered something important. "We also need to talk about your hair."

"My hair?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, you need to let it grow out to be able to wear the royal hairpin."

"Anything else?" He asked tired of the this and ready to see Zuko again.

"There is one more issue, Princess Azula we-" He held up his hand cutting her off before she could go on.

"Ask Zuko," He said closing his eyes and shaking his head this was none of his business.

"He said to ask you."

"Zuko, asked you to ask me to make a decision about his sister?" He didn't believe that for a second.

"He said he wasn't going to deal with it, so were asking you."

"I don't think he meant for you to come to me. Zuko's relationship with his sister is complicated and I don't want to get in the middle of it so whatever is you need can wait.

"I get it," Chieko said grabbing him by the wrist before he could walkout. "You don't want to overstep boundaries but that's the nature of your role. You're here to support him and sometimes that means making decisions that you don't want to."

"I want to see her before I decide anything."

"That can be arranged."


	5. Azula

Rain hit the royal carriage as it clicked and clacked further toward the facility holding Azula. The weather had taken a turn for the worse during the trip, the once sunny and blue sky was replaced by grey and depressing weather. The ride had been mostly silent Azula was a sore spot for Zuko and by extension, Sokka.

He wondered what he would even say to Azula as the carriage made it's final stretch of down the road, until at last they reached the gates to the prisons massive iron doors that were part of a series of stone and iron walls, forming several gigantic cylindrical towers.

A guard approached the carriage "Welcome the directors been expecting you," greeted.

A horrific, grinding screech erupted, and the massive iron door slowly began to rise. Chieko and Yuri looked at each other skeptically, and then into the yawning black cavity that faced them.

"Your majesty, I believe congratulations are in order on your engagement," A white dressed in white robes and black shoes emerged from the darkness. "I'm Shinzo, director of this mental wellness center." He looked like a stereotypical doctor, grey hair, and thick glasses.

"This place looks like a prison, Zuko wanted Azula to get help not be locked up." Sokka said as he entered, Shinzo right on his heels.

"I assure you this is the best mental health facility in the world, but like the princess, some of our patients are...significant threats to society so we have to take the necessary precautions," Shinzo directed them to the stairs leading up the nearest tower. "Princess Azula has been one of our most interesting and challenging patients. We believe she suffers from Narcissistic Personality Disorder and Schizoid Personality Disorder and while she is a challenge I'm cautiously optimistic that within five or six years she could be on the road to recovery."

"The advisors in the palace want to transfer her to boiling rock, as I'm sure you know there are some who aren't happy to see Zuko on the throne and the advisors believe that these plotters would use her to replace him."

Shinzo stopped a deep frown taking over his features. "With all due respect, that would be a mistake. Boiling rock has neither the personnel or resources to treat Azula's mental health. In my professional opinion sending her to a prison the caliber of boiling rock would only reinforce her issues if you could tell the Fire Lo-"

"I'm the one that's going to make the decision he has far more important things to concentrate on."

"Of course please follow me to the princess's room."

They continued up the stairs until they reached the top where they were greeted by five guards which for most patients would seem like overkill but might not even have been enough for Azula.

Shinzo opened the door and inside was a large room. There were nurses and doctors busying themselves writing down notes and looking at books. The center of the room was a glass box completely see through and inside sat one of the most dangerous people he had ever met.

"So it's true ZuZu is marrying you," Azula said as her eyes locked on to Sokka's. "I guess he couldn't get your sister so he had to settle for second best."

"Azula I gotta say I've missed your sunny personality."

"A compliment from the Fire Lady, a true honor."

"Princess Azula please. His highness is here to evaluate your progress perhaps you could show him the breathing exercises we've been working on." Shinzo cut in doing his best to decrease the tension in the room.

"Not even married yet and Zuko already has you running his errands weren't you a warrior or something?"

Sokka grit his teeth is anybody was an expert at getting under people's skin it was Azula, but he wasn't going to let her goad him.

"How has life here been treating you?" Sokka asked her.

"Pretty well considering my brother has taken my rightful place and intends to marry a water tribe commoner who can't even bend, but the food is good."

Shinzo clapped his hands awkwardly "Perhaps you would like to see the notes on all the progress the princes has made during her short time here."

"Progress pssh" Sokka rolled his eyes but followed the man anyway.

He picked up one book of the books lying idly on the table.

"As you can see we believe that the root of the princess trauma as a child was her relationship with her mother. She hasn't revealed much but from what we gathered from the palace records and speaking to some of the guards who watched the family since they moved into the palace we believe that Azula never felt that her mother loved her."

Issues with mothers Sokka knew all about that, he cast a sympathetic look over his shoulder at Azula who had gone back to sitting in her cage.

"And you really think you can cure her?" he asked skeptically

"There's no such thing as a cure when you're talking about mental health but I do believe we can help her, but for that to happen she needs to remain here."

It was a lot to take in. He knew the advisors at the palace weren't wrong if someone wanted Zuko off the thrown the best way to do that would be to install Azula or Ozai. He and Zuko would both be safer if they sent Azula as far away as possible.

"Man I hate being a good guy," he signed frustrated before turning to Shinzo. "Fine, she'll stay here. But I better not regret this. I have to get back to the palace anyway Zuko is probably wondering where I am."

"Leaving so soon, you will tell my dear ZuZu that he should pay me a visit sometime." Azula called out to him.

Sokka scoffed "Yeah I don't think that's going to happen, he's busy fixing all the damage you and your asshole father have caused." he turned on his heels ready to leave.

"You and Zuko thinking your so superior, but you'll both see that palace has a way of corrupting people."

"Your brother is stronger than you think, he's a good person."

Azula cackled from her cage, uncontrollable mocking laughter. "Your going to be the one they corrupt first, there going to take it all away your heritage, identity, morals, honor all of it is going to be taken until you end up...just...like...Me. And then your going to turn poor ZuZu into the very thing he hates the most, our father."

He stormed out the room unable to listen to anymore of her madness.


	6. The Tour Part One

Sokka looked himself over one more time before he left the dressing room. He wore the royal family armor with it's black and deep red and gold trimmings. And to top it all off he wore a gold flame ornament in his top-knot.

"What am I doing here," He sighed as he stared at his reflection. "No one is going to believe I belong."

"I do," Zuko surprised him from behind. "And this is my palace, our home. If anyone doesn't believe you belong here they can personally explain to me why.

Sokka peeked Zuko on the cheek. "I don't know if intimidating everyone is good strategy Zu."

The corner of Zuko's mouth lifted in a smirk. "Never know until you try now common there waiting for us."

Today was the day they would be starting there tour of the Fire Nation, and Sokka was nervous. There were so many reasons things could go wrong. He had been an enemy of the Fire Nation, they would always see him as a member of the Water Tribe never one of thier own.

To alive, some of Sokka's nervousness Zuko selected cities that primarily composed of those who had opposed the war. These cities contained people who his father deemed to dangerous to be allowed to speak freely but too important to kill. Thousands of artists, scientists, writers, and philosophers along with there families had moved from the capitol to isolated small towns.

It wasn't a sure thing that they would all accept Sokka and they certainly weren't representative of the average citizen, but they were the best people for this little trial run they were about to embark on.

-

1 day later

Sokka was shaken awake by Zuko's shoulder nudging him. They were close to the city and a new rendezvous with destiny. The royal convoy of several carriages sped on the final stretch of road leading into the first city of there tour.

"Sokka look," Zuko pointed out the window. People were lining alongside the roads, some bowing in respect others holding up signs welcoming the couple to the city. If the smiling faces and cheers were anything to go off they seemed to be happy to see them. Sokka visibly relaxed and followed Zuko's lead waving and began waving. "Ready to greet our people, remember to relax and be confident I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

The carriage came to a standing halt. The guards got out first forming two neat lines dividing the large group waiting for them at the city center. Zuko's door was opened first and the already loud crowd became raucous. The women and some of the men swooned over the young Fire Lord causing whatever hesitation inside Sokka to completely vanish, he did not like people ogling his man.

The second his feet touched the dusty ground he was overwhelmed by the noise. It was like a wall of sound had crashed into him, hundreds of people screaming at the top of there lungs, he felt his body shake slightly from the sound.

He did his best to follow Zuko's advice in addition to the advice that the advisors had given him before they left the palace.

"Walk fast enough that you don't linger but slow enough that everyone has an opportunity to see you."

Zuko grabbed his hand and they walked down the makeshift aisle. A few people pushed and shoved at the guards for a closer look. It was an odd feeling being in the center of attention to this degree, he enjoyed it... a lot and that also worried him. He didn't ever want to get point where he expected or felt entitled to people reacting to him like this.

He was broken from his thoughts when he spotted a young girl around seven or eight years ago struggling to get past one of the guards. She was holding a banquet of flowers.

Her eyes met his. "Fire Lady Sokka! Fire Lady Sokka! Fire Lady!" she screamed at the top her lungs and while the title she used mad his temples vibrate with annoyance he found himself walking to over to meet her.

"Hello," he crouched down to her level, so they look each other in the eye. "you obviously know my name so, what's yours?"

"My name is Peng," she thrust the flowers into his chest. "These are for you. My mommy says your from the South pole and my teacher says that no flowers grow there because everything is covered with snow."

"Thank you, Peng these flowers are beautiful." He didn't have to tell the poor that he had in fact seen flowers before in his life.

-

Zuko watched his future husband with a fond smile. If anyone had told him this is how his life would have played out he would have laughed in there face now, he couldn't imagine it any other way.

Sokka still looked hesitant making his way through the crowd but that was problem time would solve. He just wanted Sokka to see that there were people in the Fire Nation willing to claim him as there own.

Of course, the unique makeup of the population wasn't the only reason he had wanted to visit this town.

"Fire Lord Zuko you do us a tremendous honor visiting our city," the mayor said bowing before them. He hated this part of being Fire Lord the difference that everyone treated him with. If there was one thing that he had learned during his life was that no one was better than anyone else simply because of there birth. Azula was a perfect example of that and so was his father, oddly enough so was Sokka but in a much different way.

He cut the poor man off there was no need for this diplomatic dribble right now.

"Why don't we go somewhere private so we can discuss the trouble your city has been having recently."

"Of course." the mayor said leading them into the city hall.

"What trouble?" Sokka's whispered to him as they walked.

"I've received reports that a group of earth benders have been attacking smaller cities throughout this region. At first, I assumed that it was just a group of angry farmers who had there land taken during the war, but the attacks have been too coordinated and precise for a small group of farmers, I think we're dealing people who have formal training ex-military perhaps."


	7. The Tour Part Two

"The attacks started when the troops guarding the borders were recalled. Most of the time our resources are the target, a vault filled with coins will be robbed or a year's supply of grain will vanish." The mayor said. It was clear that the attacks had been weighing on him, he looked stressed and there were bags under his eyes.

"We can increase the number of troops in the city, but I'm afraid we can't put troops back on the borders." Zuko offered.

As part of the peace settlement, the Fire Nation had agreed to withdraw all troops from its border with the Earth Kingdom. It was an act of goodwill and the Earth Kingdom was supposed to police the border and prevent any acts of reprisals from its citizens.

"With respect my lord I don't think that will be enough, the attackers only strike at night. They would simply wait until the troops went to sleep and then strike, but if we had a wall or barrier at the border, we could prevent them from getting in."

Sokka could tell from the furrowed brow that Zuko didn't like where this conversation was going and neither did he. So he decided to chip in and aid his fiancé.

"I know the higher-ups in the Earth Kingdom, we go way back. I'll write to them and see if we can get the border better protected, no one should have to live in fear or have their property stolen." he spoke using his diplomatic tone.

The mayor didn't look satisfied with the answer, he looked like he wanted to continue arguing but Zuko had made up his mind.

"Then it's decided I will send more troops to protect the city and Sokka will use his connections to the Earth Kingdom to have them increase security along the border." Zuko announced.

-

The sunset over the city was stunning tonight. A silky, smooth collusion of sky burst reds and yellows into the calm of the night, a symphony of color.

Zuko hardly noticed.

His eyes are on sight much more appealing. On the balcony of there room overlooking the city, Sokka stands brushing his hair. The fading light hits him at just the right angle to make his skin glow, he looked like something that had fallen from the heavens.

He said softly, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Sokka jumped as if he'd been pricked with a needle. "Zuko! I thought you were still in the bath."

"Your skills are getting rusty Sokka." He smiled fondly as he moved grabbing Sokka's face in both hands and kissing him.

Their kisses are always battles, both seeking to outmatch the other. Tongues collide, hair is pulled, and Sokka finds himself pushed flush against the wall with Zuko's fiery eyes staring down at him. Zuko moans because he's won this kiss, Sokka's lips part giving him access to his mouth.

He explores every inch of Sokka because Sokka is his. Sokka is his reward from the universe for rising above all the fucked up things that have occurred during his life. He can be selfish with Sokka because Sokka is his, his to love, his to touch, and his to cherish.

Sokka brings out something primal in him.

He breaks the kiss to strip his clothes.

Sokka Strips.

They're going to do this out here, on the balcony as the moon rises.

Pale light washes over Sokka's gorgeous body, showing every curve, every dip. Every long, lean line of muscle.

When he sank into Sokka's body, they clung to one another before erupting in a concert of movement and sound. Theirs moans traveled in the night's sky. Sokka thrust back against him with every stroke, meeting him time and again. Zuko clawed at Sokka's hips, his neck. He bit and nibbled his husband's shoulder and neck, leaving behind teeth marks.

"Fuck I'm close," Sokka whimpered from under him. "Harder, please Zu." he begged.

Before he could barely take a breath, his cum slammed into Sokka. The sight of the tanned boy beneath him hair wild and looking fucked out his mind was enough to send him over the edge. Gripping Sokka's hips, he drove deep wanting to bury his seed as deep into Sokka as he could. Below him, Sokka cried out, coming as well. Zuko lowered his head and kissed a trail up his Sokka's spine before they collapsed on their side.

-

He kissed sokka's sleeping form on the cheek before going to the living room. Laid on the sofa was a familiar blue mask. He didn't plan on making it a habit during his reign as Fire Lord but the Blue Spirit did come in handy when he wanted to do his own covert reconnaissance.

He'd grown taller since he'd last worn the uniform, where it had once been baggy it was not tight and clung to his biceps.

He moved stealthily down the empty streets of the city. He was on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary.

He didn't have to wait long.

Hiding in the bushes beside the market Zuko could hear their footsteps. Four men all dressed in Earth Kindom green colors marched to the market, the mayor had been correct these men must have made the journey from the border the day before.

He moved in closer to the group so that he could better hear what they had to say.

"Captain, should we raid the market or the bank?" one asked as he used his bending to lift a large boulder from the ground.

"Market, the other team hit the bank last week I doubt the cities had time to stock up on coins." the leader of the group said as the boulder was launched into the market.

Zuko watched as the men loaded up food into carts. He would have liked nothing more than to take these men down but if they were really Earth Kindom military it could create an incident.

So he watched.

And he planned.


	8. Trouble

It was a beautiful day. The sun was up and the birds were chirping happily outside.

Sokka walked down the street looking for somewhere to have breakfast. Much to his disappointment the chefs and bakers from the palace did not travel with him and Zuko so breakfast in bed was out of the question. It was funny, he had only been in the comforts of the palace for a week but he had already grown accustomed to the luxury that came with living there.

His father had been chief of his tribe but apart from the respect of the tribe, the position had very few perks, still, all he had wanted to do was follow in his father's footsteps when he was younger. Now having traveled the world, he realized that he wanted more.

As he walked down the street a smell hit him straight in the nose. It was a wonderfully sweet smile that made his mouth water and his stomach growl.

Deciding to find the source he followed the smell. Searching through storefront after storefront occasionally being led in false directions due to the wind. He admired how the guards never once fell out of step with him, it would be interesting to see if they could keep up if he intentionally tried to lose them.

Finally, his determination was rewarded when he came to a stop in front of a medium-sized brick bakery. The door hung open as if inviting him and his hungry stomach to enter. The chimney polluted the air with sweetness surely torturing all those who had woken as hungry as he had.

When entered the first thing that struck him was just how homey and cozy the place was. For starts, the lounge area was roomy and decorated with the artwork of what he assumed was the owner's children, there were traditional chairs as one would expect but there were also couches that looked like they had been brought from the someones home. Each couch had a blanket and while it wasn't particularly cold outside but he still helped himself to the comfort.

"We'll be with you all in a few moments," a voice yelled from the kitchen. "we're just finishing some glazing and we have tea on the stove."

This was a pretty nice city if they were comfortable leaving their cash box and silverware out in the open, it was the complete opposite of his experience in Ba Sing Se.

A young man came out from the kitchen his apron completely covered with flour. His hair tied in a neat bun. "Hello, what can I ge-" he stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on Sokka. "Your royal highness, I-I sincerely apologize for the wait." The guy looked like he was going to throw up he was so nervous.

"Woah Woah Woah, calm down." He flashed a disarming smile. "I was just looking for somewhere to eat and I smelled your place so decided I'd see what you were making."

The look of fear was gone. The man's mouth sported a huge smile that one might even assume was cocky, and his eyes looked downright mischievous.

"Then you've come to the right place your highness. I am Bi-Han the greatest baker in all the Fire Nation." He said proudly puffing out his chest.

"That's a bold claim." Sokka teased before easing back further into the sofa and making himself more comfortable.

-

"So what did you do to get sent all the way out here?" Sokka asked as a tray of chocolates was placed in front of him.

Bi-Han's face darkened a bit and Sokka realized that it was a sore subject, he was just about to apologize when Bi-Han spoke.

"My wife's father is a businessman...at least he was until Fire Lord Ozai decided that he wasn't sufficiently patriotic enough. Why? Because he refused to use his shops to make ships of war. My father in law hated the war and what it did to our people, the Fire Lord knew this and that's why he sent soldiers to his home in the middle of the night. He was executed the following day, his company taken over by the state, and me and me, my wife, and daughter were sent to live here."

He really didn't know how to respond to that. There was no way to make Bi-Han feel better about the situation so he decided to change the subject.

"Your daughter, how old is she?"

"She's seven I think you might have met her yesterday, her name is Peng."

A smile came to Sokka's face "Oh right the one that called me Fire Lady and gave me flowers."

Bi-Han sheepishly scratched the back of his neck "Yeah that's here. Her class has been learning about the South Pole in preparation of your visit. She hopes to go there someday so I would say she's really been enjoying the lessons."

Bi-Han was just forming words to speak when the Zuko walked through the doors.

"Sokka," Zuko called with far too much energy for someone who had just woken up. "Were leaving, I have your things packed."

-

A crack of the coachman's leather whip spurred the horses into action and the carriage clattered out of the city.

Sokka fixed Zuko with the best glare he could come up with, not only had he been rushed out of Bi-Han's shop before he could enjoy anymore the delicious sweet, Zuko hadn't even said why they were cutting their trip short.

"Is this about where you went last night?" he finally asked when it was clear Zuko wasn't going to initiate.

"How so you know I went out last night? you were asleep when I left."

He sighed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "You do realize when you go out your way to hide things that generally tips people off. I mean, did you really think I wasn't going to notice you hid luggage under our bed? And you woke me up when you kissed me so I saw you sneak out the window." Zuko looked a bit like a kid who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"The raiders that have been stealing from the village, I think their Earth Kingdom military. We have to go back to the capitol and summon the ambassador."

Sokka processed the information for a while without saying anything. It was always a possibility that they were dealing with the military, he had just really hoped that wasn't the case.

"You think the King is behind it?"

"I don't know."

"What if he is?" Sokka pressed

"Then we defend ourselves...but I don't want to fight a war so soon after ending one."

Sokka took his hand and looked Zuko in the eye. He could see the worry in them and that concerned him.

It angered him to think that the Earth Kingdom would do something so reckless.

"Well whatever you decide I'm behind you all the way."

Zuko smiled a truly welcome sight and squeezed Sokka's hand. "I was never in doubt."


	9. Rocky Waters

In the war room, Fire Lord Zuko had already called the meeting to order. He sat with his private secretary Kenji, the Chief of the General Staff, General Mak, Defense Minister Wong. For very different reasons, Zuko somewhat trusted each of them.

"But I want to remind everyone," Mak was in the middle of saying, "That according to the peace accords that the Fire Lord signed at the end of the war, all military acts must first be presented to the heads of all nations for approval."

"That's true," Wong said, "We have to inform the other nations if we seek to take military action if we wish to take offensive military action against the Earth Kingdom. But this is a purely defensive situation. Earth Kingdom troops are invading Fire Nation territory and attacking our cities, we have a right, and I would argue responsibility to respond. We may have lost the war, but we are still a sovereign country that has a right to defend itself and its citizens. We have to send troops across the border to protect ourselves."

Wong was a tall, lean man of sixty who had earned the nickname, "The Survivor". He was a rarity in the Capitol, a military advisor who kept his job through changes of Fire Lord's. Zuko was his fourth Fire Lord. He was not a likable man, but when he spoke, everyone felt obliged to listen. His attitude was precisely the kind of shoot-first ask-questions-later style of thinking everyone else in the room was trying to avoid.

"Forgive me," Kenji broke in, "but with the little information we do have, sending troops across the border might be a grave error. If we're unsuccessful, we could end up right where we were months ago. I agree with General Mak, we need to have the support of the other nations before we do anything."

Wong shook his head in disagreement.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Wong addressed Zuko directly, "You said yourself that you have a strong friendship with the Avtar, and from what I understand you'll be family by marriage soon. He would support any action that we took."

In the reverse of his father's approach to meetings, Zuko spoke little instead he listened to what his advisors said so that he could make an informed position.

"Our relationship is built upon trust," Zuko said addressing Wong's point, "He trusts that I will not make the same mistakes that my father made, trust that I will honor the peace agreements that I just signed, and trust that I will solve problems diplomatically. And I would hope minster that you are not suggesting that I use my relationship with Sokka as some sort of weapon to force Aang to do what I want."

"Of course, not Fire Lord Zuko, I meant no disrespect," Wong said apologetically.

"Speaking of which I thought your consort would be joining us," Kenji asked looking down at the meeting chart that did include Sokka. "I know that you've been looking to expand his role in the day to day business of running government affairs." Kenji tried to sound polite but the disdain for the change was clear in his voice.

Zuko smiled knowing his next words were likely to equal parts anger and horrify the men in the room. "Sokka's meeting with the Earth Kingdom's ambassador as we speak."

He watched with silent amusement as faces changed to raised eyebrows when the words were processed, then to flared nostrils at the fact that Sokka was conducting diplomacy without Zuko or any of his advisors present, and finally they came to the grim realization that there was nothing they could about it.

"Relax," he decided to take mercy on them. "My uncle is with him."

-

"Would you like some tea ambassador?" Iroh asked the man sitting across from him.

shortly after arriving home from his shortened tour Zuko had summoned two people to the palace. The first was the Earth Kingdom's Ambassador and the second was his uncle. Wisdom was not the only thing that his uncle had gained during his long and eventful life, he also had connections. People from all over the world trusted him and more importantly they respected him.

They sat in a cheery red room decorated with yellow wallpaper and antique furniture collected in the early years of The Fire Nation.

"Thank you, General Iroh" the ambassador took the offered cup and plate. "It is always good to see an old friend and the future consort of the Fire Lord, but I had wished the circumstances were better. Fire Lord Zuko's letter and the allegations inside were...troubling to say the least. Is it possible that the Fire Lord might have miss heard?"

"As someone who has been on the receiving end of Zuko's spy skills, I can tell you that it's incredibly unlikely that he misheard. (translation, my man in a pro stalker of the highest order) I know from experience that there are those in the Earth Kingdom who want to see the Fire Nation suffer whether were still at war or not."

The ambassador dismissed him with a chuckle that a grandfather might give a child who asked where babies came from or how old was grandma.

"Your majesty, the days of the freedom fighters, and their extreme methods are over. The Earth Kingdom wants peace and our people want peace."

"My friend," Iroh calmly took a sip of his tea. "We have known each other for many years, I can see that something troubles you."

The sweating droplets forming on the man's forehead were clear indications that he was hiding something.

"Is there trouble back home?" Iroh pressed.

"There are people in the government who think now is the time to remove the Fire Nation colonies from Earth Kingdom territory...by force if necessary. They have the ear of the King. I can't tell you for sure if this group are the ones attacking your cities, but I would bet my house on it being them."

"But how would attacking the Fire Nation homeland get rid of the colonies?" Sokka asked confused.

"I do not know but I believe they are involved. Many believe that since Fire Lord Zuko is a young man he can be taken advantage of." 

"Well they think wrong," Sokka said confidently puffing out his chest in pride.

"We will take your concerns back to the Fire Lord, but I would encourage your King to practice restraint."

When the ambassador was out of the room Sokka groaned. It was almost a personal insult that the Earth Kingdom would behave this way after all he had done to aid them in their time of need.

"Ungrateful!" he said into the air.

"I would not take it personally Sokka, after a conflict, it is not uncommon for there to be hard feelings left over. The challenge is to not allow the passion of a few to disturb the peace of the many." Iroh was as calm as ever.

"Your right," he sighed. "I just people would take a moment to enjoy peace before they rushed back to taking advantage of each other."

Iroh sipped his tea. "My generation was born into war and never knew anything else, simple pleasures like love and family were always tainted by the shadow of war. Your generation was born into war, like mine it is all you know but now you must learn to live in peace. It will not be an easy task but I am glad you and Zuko have each other."

"We could use your help you know there's plenty of room in the palace."

Iroh smiled and took another sip of his tea "I'm always a letter away, but this place is your home with Zuko. I know that it might not seem like it now but when you start growing your family it will seem very small."

"Right the Fire Lord needs his heirs, luckily the moon and I go way back so I'm not worried about my ability to produce. I am worried about all these rules and customs that I've had to learn, you know they give me little cards whenever we have guest so I know everyone's title and rank, I'm being turned into a socialite."

"If it makes you feel better told that everyone has been very impressed with how you have adjusted to your new role."

He huffed refusing to take the praise "There just saying that because they don't want to get on Zuko's bad side an-"

One of the staff opened the door "I'm sorry to intercept your highness but, handmaidens have just arrived and urgently request to see you."

Sokka was confused he had selected no handmaidens, in fact, he had planned to just never appoint any.

"Show them in I guess." he at least wanted to know who these people were and how they had just assumed a title that he had not given to anyone.

But the knowing look on Iroh's led him to believe that Zuko might have had something to do with this.

The staffer disappeared behind the door. There was some talking in the hallway and then an excited squeal that was somewhat familiar.

Ty Lee burst through the door with excitement that and Mai followed behind her.

He took a good look at them and then at the smiling Iroh.

"Absolutely NOT," he said before storming off in the direction of the Fire Lord's office.

-

"Fire Lord Zuko your consort" Zuko held up a hand interrupting his assistant. "I heard his angry stomps from here, you can send him in and why don't take the rest of the day off." he said cheerfully giving the woman a few papers to file away on her way out.

"So I guess you met your new handmaidens?" he asked Sokka as soon as he appeared in the room.

"Yes, I have." He didn't sound too pleased.

"You must want to strangle me."

"That possibility has crossed my mind."

"Honey, the law specifically prohibits attempts to cause me any bodily harm," he informed Sokka.

"Zuko I don't think this is funny, you went behind my back. You do realize that a handmaiden’s job is to spend all day with me right?"

Yes, I know that."

"So I'm just curious why you thought I would be comfortable hanging out with your ex-girlfriend and Ty Lee."

"Because I trust them with my life but even more importantly, I trust them with your life. And you know me, and Mai are just friends now and nothing more. I've always been honest to you about my relationship with her. I don't get jealous when I have to see your ex every night."

"Zuko." Sokka whined before sulking over and taking a seat on Zuko's lap. The Fire Lord wrapped his arms around his consort and just breathed in his scent.

"I'm sorry I went behind your back but you would have just said no, and I need people around you to watch over you when I'm not here."

Sokka bristled at the words. "Am I your husband or your child Zuko? I can take care of myself."

"You're the most important person in my life, and I like you to stay that way."

"You still should have asked me."

"Your right I should have, I apologize"

Satisfied Sokka leaned back further into Zuko and allowed the other man to remove the band that held together his top knot.

"Your hair is getting longer," Zuko observed as he carded his hands through black locks. "I like it this way."

"Where are they staying?" Sokka asked eyes closed.

"Down the hall from us."

"Ty Lee is not allowed to speak to me until after I've had my coffee."

Zuko chuckled "That can be arranged, your highness"


	10. The Prince Consort

When Zuko signed the document declaring Sokka to be the official Prince Consort of the Fire Nation two things happened. First, as per the law, he would have to renounce his Southern Water Tribe citizenship in a public ceremony meant to show loyalty to his new home. Second, he was now a "working" member of the royal family, which was just a fancy way of saying that he had to show up at a bunch of Fire Nation events just like Zuko.

"So how exactly is this going to work? I don't have a card or anything physical that marks me as a member of the Water Tribe." He asked Kenji.

He was surrounded by Zuko's closet advisors and palace staff. He knew most of them disliked him, their hard stares and frequent checking of the time made it clear they thought dealing with the Fire Lord's consort was beneath them.

In truth, he didn't want to be here either the idea of having to publicly distance himself from his tribe made him sick to his stomach, but it had to be done. There were already rumors swirling around that he was sort of a spy meant to report on everything going on in the Fire Nation.

"Well some of us were thinking that you could hold an event at the docks. The native clothing that you have in the palace could be packed on to a small boat and set off to drift at sea," Sokka watched all the others in the room nod their head in agreement. "It would show the people your firm commitment to the Fire Nation and them personally."

Sokka shook his head, disgust clear on his features. "A ceremony is one thing, humiliating myself and my people is another. The symbolism that you want is not showing commitment, it's about showing submission and warriors do not submit."

"With all due respect Prince Sokka, you are no longer a warrior. You are the consort of the Fire Nation. The Fire Lord's role is masculine, he commands armies and runs the country. Your role is feminine, you host parties and wave at crowds so, yes submission is what the people are expecting from you."

"The people or you?" he challenged. "Because it seems to me that you are all more concerned about my heritage than anyone else."

"Arrogant Snowblood" one of the men sneered under his breath just loud enough for Sokka to hear but soft enough that it was impossible to determine who said it.

His hands clenched into fist at the insult. "Wanna say that to my face?" he asked the room.

No one dared say anything. He had no time for cowards who couldn't back up their words so he raised from his seat and made his way to the door Ty Lee and Mai followed behind him.

"You don't have to worry about this matter anymore, the Snowblood will plan his own ceremony."

And then he was gone.

Once the three of them were out of earshot Ty Lee let her displeasure be known.

"I've been around the royal family almost my entire life, I have never seen disrespect like that. We should go to Zuko's office right now and tell him what just happened."

Sokka who could feel a headache coming rested his back against one of the palace columns and rested his arm over his eyes. "I can't have Zuko fighting all my battles for me, if I'm going to be taken seriously around here I'm going to need to handle things myself. Besides, it's not the advisors that are the problem, it's the culture. The culture that says that people should mistrust outsiders or that somehow people outside the Fire Nation are inferior. So were going to have the ceremony but it's going to be a cultural celebration of both nations."

He was determined to hold his ground on this issue no matter what, there was just one little problem.

"I uhh...I need you guys help to... you know... make it happen." He scratched the back of his neck embarrassed that he still hadn't gotten a firm footing on the whole being a prince thing.

"Of course I know some people who can help." Ty Lee said with a smile.

-

Coffee with cream and cinnamon sat on the ruby-colored table in front of him in preparation for his guest's arrival. Marzipan cake lightly dusted with floor was on the rosewood half-table behind him also for the guest but Ty Lee was helping herself to a second slice.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I thought the play was ok after I talked to the guy playing me but Zuko didn't like it." He asked the girl stuffing her face a fine line of sugar had formed above her lip.

"Yeah just trust me."

He had more to say but doors were opened signaling that the men Ty Lee had invited were here.

At first Sokka thought that the men had arrived in costume because their wide cuffed green coats and earth kingdom green hats were not the style of the Fire Nation and especially not the capitol.

Pu-on Tim was rather heavyset and his black hair was tied back in a bun. The old man walked into the room with a cane and a slight hunch but when his eyes landed on Sokka he straightened up before bowing so hard that his head was nearly touching the floor.

"Your Majesty it is an honor to finally meet you, I have spent so much of my time these last few years researching you and your friends. I almost feel like I know you. But I must ask how did you enjoy The Boy in the Iceberg?"

Sokka had never met a play writer before and the last thing he wanted to do was commit a faux pas by criticizing a play that indeed had made the man famous around the world.

"I enjoyed it. Certain things could have been done better like Zuko's scar and I would just like to say I am not that obsessed with food."

Thankfully Pu-on Tim didn't seem offended.

"One of the drawbacks of writing a play without ever actually interacting with subjects. At least for the upcoming show, we'll have actual members of the Water Tribe and Fire Nation."

"Upcoming show?"

"Yes, when your associate first contacted me I was a bit hesitant to take such an ambitious undertaking in so little time. 50 stages each with their own tribute to Water Tribe and Fire Nation culture requires a great deal of preparation luckily due to the end of the war we've had many people from your tribe join our company. They wish to see the world and in return, they provide a different perspective to acting that is unique than any of the other nations."

What was Ty Lee thinking 50 stages, where were they going to make the space for that kind of event?

"Ty Lee didn't tell me how much you were charging to put this event on." He wanted to add Ty Lee didn't even tell me that you were planning this.

"Free of charge. It is my pleasure to serve the new royal family, but if you have time to spare I need help with a new play."

Oh he did not like where this was going but he was already this far so why not here the guy out.

"What's the play?"

Pu-on Tim had actual sparkles in his eyes as he spoke. "The peasant and the prince, the story of how you and the Fire Lord fell in love.

He Mai and Ty Lee were both smirking.

He was going to get them back for this.

-

"What was your first meeting with the Fire Lord like?" Pu-on Tim asked him pen in hand.

He had agreed to give the man the information that he needed in exchange for cultural education plays that he would be putting on for the ceremony.

"He beat me up," he smirked at the other man's look of shock. "You have to remember Zuko showed up to my home with a warship. All the other warriors had gone to fight in the war so the responsibility to defend the village and my sister was on me."

He remembered it like yesterday the feeling of fear and excitement for the first time he would face a Fire Nation warrior, protect his home and get some measure of payback for the death of his mother. But instead, he had been humbled.

"I wasn't ready," he could smile about it now. "I came at him twice and he just swatted me away like a fly, although now that I think about it...that might have been an early sign that he was a good man."

Pu-on Tim looked confused, his eyebrow raised. "How so?"

"Any other fire bender probably would have killed me or at the very least left me half-burned, but he didn't. In fact, I don't think that Zuko has ever used his bending against a non-bender in the time that I've known him. If that had been Azula that I'd run into...well it would have ended differently."

Pu-on Tim scribbled a few lines down, he hummed as he wrote. "Is being a good man what attracted you to him?"

"It was a part of it. Zuko is a hard guy to describe to people who have never met him. He has a lot of good qualities. He's smart, brave, honorable, caring. But to me at least he has this gravitational pull that just makes me want to be around him."

"You're smiling just talking about him." Pu-on Tim pointed out with amusement. "When did you realize you had feelings for him?"

That one was a great question. One that Sokka didn't really know the answer to himself. "There was never a moment where my heart just went, yeah that's the man you're going to be spending the rest of your life with. It was more of a gradual thing I guess...the more I got to know him the more I felt things for him."

"Soulmates." Pu-on Tim murmured as he jotted down more notes.

"Excuse me?"

The man didn't even look up from his notes as he spoke. "What you're describing sounds like soulmates.

"Perhaps," Sokka didn't really believe in such things but there did seem like a touch of destiny in his relationship with Zuko. "Maybe some things are just meant to be." he said more so to himself than the other man.

The answer seemed to satisfy the older man who went back to scribbling in his notes, and Sokka wondered how his hand had not gotten tired yet.

"Prince Sokka, do you mind if we continue this session tomorrow, I need time to process all this information and organize it into my books.

"Of course."

Pu-on Tim stood up and gave another deep bow but he paused before leaving the room. "My apologies, I almost forgot to inform you that the head of the Fire Lord's guard wanted to speak to you about the security of the event."

"Oh ok well tell me this, did she look happy or annoyed when she asked for me?"

"Uh...her face was neutral." The old man replied confused.

"Ok then well I'll just see her tomorrow." he said excusing himself from the room.

He was tired and the last thing he needed was for Suki to have a "talk" about security. Plus there was the whole being with Zuko thing which they still hadn't really had a full conversation about, in truth he had kind of been avoiding her since she took over as head of security for Zuko and by extension himself too.

"Sokka"

He had almost made it to safety.


	11. A Star Is Born

"Suki, what can I do for you?" he asked the woman standing in front of him. It had been a while since he had seen her fully dressed up in Kyoshi warrior attire.

Part of him was jealous that no one seemed to mind that Zuko had actual fully dressed green-clad women of the Earth Kingdom running around the palace. But it was a small part and he was ashamed to have even wasted brain cells on it.

"We need to talk," direct as ever she ushered them into a vacant room a few doors down from the royal chambers. "There is no way that we can provide security for an event that large." She, of course, was right. There would be far too many people present to have a grip on the situation.

But he needed it to happen.

"I know Suki and if it makes you feel better I'll ask Zuko not to come, that way I'll be the one taking all the risk." She gave him a look that signaled deep skepticism.

"You know Zuko isn't going to go for that, besides it's my job to protect both of you." And god she was looking at him with those eyes, those big blue eyes that were always able to see right through him. "This means a lot to you."

"It does."

"Why?" It was a logical next question and in truth, he didn't why he just knew that he needed to do it to show the people that just because they were different didn't mean that they were a threat.

"Suki, have you noticed since we've moved into the palace people have been..."

"Xenophobic," She cut in. He wasn't going to use the word but that was essentially what he was getting at. "And yeah I've noticed, some of the girls have had to deal with some of the rich assholes that live around here. Someone giving you trouble?"

"Promise me you won't tell Zuko, I mean it Suki I don't want to get him involved," he's satisfied when she nods her head in agreement. "I've been having problems with Zuko's advisors. I didn't even care about the stupid ceremony until they tried to convince me to humiliate myself in front of the whole Fire Nation."

Her eyes narrowed slightly and he could tell that she was about to go do something because Suki was really nice to her friends but a nightmare to those who messed with them.

"Wait," he said, blocking her path to the door and presumably mauling Zuko's entire staff. "I can handle this... but I respect you as the head of the royal guard so if you think that the risk is too great I can figure something else out."

He relaxed a bit when he saw her features soften and her jaw untighten.

"We can make it work," and he knew that if anyone could it would be here. But there was something else, he could tell that she was holding something back and he was pretty sure he knew what it was. "You've been avoiding me." And there it was.

"I have," he said sitting down on a nearby couch. He had been up since early in the morning and he really didn't have the energy for this conversation, but he knew it wasn't fair to put it off any longer. "Listen Suki, I know it seems like one minute I was with you and then I was with Zuko but-"

She interrupted him with a warm hand on his shoulder and a kind smile on her face.

"I understand Sokka, love is a complicated thing even Kyoshi struggled with it. The important thing is that you're happy. I spend most of the day with Zuko and he talks about you constantly, it's almost embarrassing how much he gushes about you."

He had to laugh at that because he knew it was true. Zuko had a hard time trusting people with his emotions so when he found someone he was comfortable with he had a habit of being very open with them.

"Yeah we're in a really good place right now. But Suki I want you to know...that I still care about you. It was cowardly for me to try and avoid having this conversation. I just needed time to figure out what I wanted and where my life was going."

She stood in front of him and offered her hand to help him to his feet. "Still friends?"

"Absolutely" he said, taking her hand.

The son had long since gone down when he finally crumpled onto the large lavish bed of their shared bedroom. Zuko was nowhere to be seen which meant that he was still busy with some sort of meeting.

Changing into silk sleeping wear he collapsed on the bed and let out a long dramatic sigh. He already knew how the night would play out, Zuko would come back stressed and he would somehow have to coax his husband into actually sleeping. Zuko carried the entire weight of the world on his shoulders, a trait that he shared with Aang.

He layed there for maybe an hour before Zuko tiptoed into the room.

"I don't know why you always come in here so quietly you know I'm not sleeping without you, now come to bed I'm tired." he said moving over to his side so he could properly look at Zuko, and as he predicted he looked stressed.

His face was stuck in frown mode. "You're going to give yourself early wrinkles if you keep your face like that." He informed the Fire Lord as he changed out of his clothes.

Another reason that he liked to wait up for Zuko every night was the opportunity to see those muscles on display. Somehow Zuko had found a way to keep his training up despite how busy he was and it showed in the form of defined shoulders and tight traps. Those baggy royal clothes didn't do him justice.

"How was your day? Still having trouble with the Earth Kingdom?"

Zuko sat on the edge of the bed his back to Sokka. "Yeah I've tried to come with a diplomatic solution but nothing seems to be working."

Sokka gently reached out to him as per usual Zuko was running hot but his body was also coiled like he was ready for a fight. Sokka rubbed soothing circles in his back.

"I don't want to send troops to the colonies, but I don't have much of a choice."

"Zuko you're doing all anyone can ask your reaching out trying to negotiate, if Kuei wants peace then he'll get it."

He finally got Zuko relaxed enough to lay down. He snuggled into his side and as per usual an arm wrapped around his waist bringing him closer. He rested his head on Zuko's chest ready to finally sleep when Zuko spoke again.

"And if he wants a fight?"

"Then he'll get one," Sokka said with no hesitation in his voice. "Think I'm scared of a guy who's best friend is a bear?"

Zuko smiled and Sokka could feel some of the tension drift out of him.

"Isn't your best friend a boomerang?"

"It was...but the craziest thing happened. A stalker fire bender came out of nowhere and took its spot."

-

"Prince Sokka I am ready to hear more of your fascinating story." Pu-on Tim announced as he entered the room, the same look of excitement plastered on his face.

The man had requested to come early in the morning so they could have the whole day to talk. Sokka didn't mind. He liked talking about his love for Zuko and the play would give people in the Fire Nation more of an idea as to who he really was.

But this time he had arranged for them to meet in the gardens. They were flushed with flowers of all kinds, roses both red and white littered walkways. While tropical trees from remote islands of the Earth Kingdom provided shade for the seating area in the middle of the enclosure.

"Where would you like to start today?" he asked the writer as he made himself comfortable.

"I'd like to know more about your story, people know your sister and your father but we never hear much about your mother."

"She's dead," and to his credit Pu-on Tim understood that this was a sore subject so he waited for Sokka to share whatever details he was comfortable with. "She died when I was young so I don't have that many memories of her. I don't speak about her a lot, less than Katara does, but I think about her often. She...was kind...my mother was kind that much I remember."

"I apologize if this causes you stress, but how did she die?"

"The Fire Nat," he stopped himself. The Fire Nation didn't kill his mother, there was only one man truly responsible for her death. "Ozai is responsible for my mother's death."

"The former Fire Lord personally killed your mother?"

"No the way he went about the war did though. War is a part of human life. I understand it's the nature of people to fight for things but there are ways to conduct it that are humane. Civilians should always be off-limits. I don't care what nation they claim, destroying cities should be kept to a minimum, and refugees created by war zones should be allowed to settle in the attacking country. Fire Nation soldiers were encouraged to be cruel by their leader, ultimately he's responsible for how they conducted themselves."

"That must have affected how you viewed fire benders, yet you still feel in love with one?"

"I did. I hated them for a long time because I was afraid of them and when you're afraid of something you hate it. I used to be afraid of Zuko too but then I got to know him and I realized that it was wrong to hate a whole nation for something that a group of its people did."

"Amazing! There were so many reasons for the two of you to hate each other and yet you managed to fall in love."

Sokka leaned back into the chair and stared into the sky smiling. "That's what I would like people to get from this play. I can say that I'm the happiest that I have ever been in my life and I have someone in my life who makes me excited to wake up in the morning because it's another day I get to spend with him. But none of this would have happened if I hadn't opened my heart, if I hadn't been willing to take a risk."

"Yes, life gives you opportunities all the time but if you don't take them there's no guarantee they'll be offered again. I'm curious, was it hard coming to the decision to move to the Fire Nation?"

"Not really, there wasn't much for me in the Southern Water Tribe. Aang and Katara are traveling the world. My dad has resumed his position as chief so the most logical decision was to stay in the Fire Nation with Zuko. It's foreign to me but I can see myself starting a family here, a large close-knit family."

"Majesty I think I have enough material for my play, once a script has been written you obviously will be given an advanced copy. I do wish you and the Fire Lord all the happiness in the world."

-

2 weeks later

That evening, all of the capitol was illuminated in an enormous celebration. Lanterns hung from the balconies, in nearly every window a candle flickered joyously. There was dancing at each of the stages that had been set up in the streets.

Hundreds of people watched incredible displays of water bending and fire bending. But it wasn't just bending there were oral histories given about the early years of the Southern Water Tribe how they got to the south pool and made a home for themselves. How the Fire Nation had lived in peace before the war and how they had good relations with the other nations.

Clothes from both nations were modeled by volunteers from both nations. Dressed in their blues actual members of the Water Tribe danced along the stages. Sokka wasn't sure if it was the moment or the alcohol but members of the general public rushed to the vendors trying to purchase the limited supply of blue garments.

The betrothal necklace that Zuko had craved for him was encased in a glass box and lifted high in the air for everyone to see. Sokka was initially hesitant to have something so personal put on display but after speaking with Zuko, Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee he understood that it would mean more to people if they knew the Fire Lord actually honored the traditions of other nations. With that being said he made sure to keep his eyes on the box whenever he could because he wasn't going to let someone walk off with something so meaningful to him.

Royal etiquette prevented either he or Zuko from actually going onto the street and celebrating so they watched from the palace balcony.

"People seem to be enjoying themselves," he said loud enough for all those behind them, especially Zuko's advisors to hear.

"All thanks to you, Sokka, these amazing people are learning and having a fun time doing it," Zuko said before moving in closer so only Sokka could hear him. "Makes me wish that we could sneak out and join the celebrations."

That would be nice dropping everything, putting on a disguise and just go down there and have fun. But they had responsibilities now and he had to give a speech to a ballroom filled with the who's who of the upper class.

He'd rather be where he was right now with the people, his people. He might not be Fire Nation by blood but he soon would be by marriage so he considered them as much as people as the Water Tribe. The rest of his life would be spent serving and leading them.

He took one last look at the giddy people below who were enjoying the free food and wine. It really did look like a fun time.

"Let's go to the ballroom and get this over with. These fancy shoes are making my feet hurt."

The ballroom was crowded as you would expect for an event this important. People packed together so tightly that it was almost impossible to see the marble floor they were standing on.

The staff had revealed to him earlier in the week that it had been Zuko's mother's favorite room in the palace along with the gardens because it was one of the few places her husband was afraid of entering. Apparently, the man couldn't dance and was deathly afraid that would make fun of him for it. It's a shame that no one ever made fun of him for being a shit father.

The sea of people parted as he and Zuko entered. It was hot despite the windows being open and the chandeliers dimmed, all the more reason to get this done as soon as possible.

A podium of sorts was set up on a raised wooden platform as he stepped onto it the room hushed in the silence. You could have a pin drop.

 _No pressure_

"I would just like to start off by saying thank you to the staff who have worked day and night to make all of this happen, they are truly the unsung heroes of this palace. I would also like to thank the people of the Fire Nation for the warm welcome that they have given me. I am aware the confusion that some of you are feeling. I went from being on your wanted posters to your prince. And I also know that there are some of you who will always resent me for my role in the war, I won't pretend that the scars that we have all suffered will be healed in a matter of months but I do want to make something very clear. I do not hate the Fire Nation and its people, my husband is Fire Nation, our children will be heirs to the Fire Nation throne. I am committed to you in the same way I am my own family."

“I plan to be a prince that cares about the well being of his people, cares about their hopes and dreams. I want you to know that the same effort that I put into ending the war will be used to rebuild and defend the Fire Nation. We are in this together.

The speech seemed to go over well because everyone in the room was clapping.


	12. Mr. Popular

Azula was starting to get used to her new surroundings, they had finally let her out of that glass fishbowl like cell. She was still heavily guarded but that was more a testament to how powerful she was, how even now she was still very much a figure to be feared.

Her new room wasn't very big but it also wasn't a prison. There was one small cot next to the only window that overlooked the facilities courtyard. The floor was wooden and it creaked whenever she stomped in anger or frustration.

Most of her time was spent with various doctors and nurses. Her days had very little spontaneity breathing exercises early in the morning, limited fire bending training in the afternoon, and more breathing exercises at night before she went back to sleep.

It wasn't great but all things considered, it was much better than what she had planned for Zuko had she won.

Even here she couldn't escape her brother, she was allowed to read the news so she kept with current events. She wasn't shocked when it was announced that her brother had named Sokka as the official prince consort. The wedding was in a couple of weeks, but she was surprised that the people were taking the news surprisingly well.

Sure there were some who voiced their disdain for her brother's poor choice in marriage but they were few and far between. It seemed that the Water Tribe boy had won over the nation with a nice speech and a few public appearances where he broke royal protocol and actually shook hands with commoners. She didn't see what all the fuss was about, the royal family wasn't supposed to be nice and approachable, they were to be feared and respected. A symbol of the power and might of the Fire Nation.

"Princess Azula," one of the nurses called out as she entered the room. "Please put on one of your formal outfits the Prince consort has requested your presence for tea."

"If I must." her tone was bored, but on the inside, she was excited. Not because she liked getting visitors or the Water Tribe boy but it gave her an opportunity to stretch her legs more than she had done in a long time and they always served the best food when Sokka visited.

As she went to her closet to find clothes she wondered what this visit was supposed to accomplish. It wasn't like Sokka was gaining anything from visiting her, he had come a few times after his initial first visit. She had suspected that it was to rub her face in the fact that he was now Fire Nation royalty but even she knew that didn't fit his character, and he never gloated or expressed any happiness in her current situation. It was a mystery, and she hated being kept in the dark.

She decided to dress in her form fitting armor the color of onyx and red since in all likelihood Sokka would be doing the same.

As she and the eight guards who trailed behind her made their way down the long spiral stairs she made sure to flash her most vicious grins at anyone who she came in contact with. She enjoyed making the staff jump, they were correct to fear her.

But in contrast to the stark fear of the people who were supposed to be helping her, Sokka was utterly calm. He sat on a large pillow with his legs crossed sipping on what smelled like jasmine.

"Thank you for coming," he greeted her with a pleasant and relaxed smile. "It's good to see you again, I'm sorry I have been back in a while but with everything going on it was hard to find the time."

"Not like I had a choice coming down here, when the Fire Lady calls it's the duty of a loyal citizen to answer." she bowed but it was a mocking one.

"You know when you get out of here you should consider taking up comedy, you have a natural talent for it." he snarked right back at her.

"So what do I owe the pleasure this time?" she asked, taking a seat.

He shrugged lazily. "What. A guy can't just visit his little sister?" 

"That's right we're all about to become one big happy family, you'll forgive me if I don't send a wedding gift." She said, pouring herself a cup.

"Of course not your support is a gift itself, oh and your brother says hello."

She had to laugh at that because it was such a blatant lie, Zuko may not have hated her but she was definitely at the top of his shit list right now.

"He did not, in fact, I'm almost positive that he doesn't know that you have been coming to see me," she smirked. "Which leads me to ask why you would risk the wrath of my brothers by coming here."

"Are you always so dramatic? Zuko wouldn't be mad if he knew I was here annoyed probably, but that's more because he'd be concerned that you would try to kill me or something."

"I could easily." It wasn't said in a challenging way, it was a simple fact.

"And yet you haven't, you should ask yourself why that is the answer might surprise you but...there is something. We've been having problems with the Earth Kingdom."

"What kind of problems?"

He shared everything with her, the harmony restoration movement, how they wanted to remove the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom, how Zuko was struggling with the decision to honor a request given that the people in the colonies wanted to remain part of the Fire Nation. Zuko's reluctance to use military force.

"Sounds like you need allies," she said in a simple tone even. "I won't fight for Zuko but if the Fire Nation is under attack I'd be open to helping out provided I get to leave here, Permanently."

"If things escalate further...I'll consider it."

-

"Where have you been." Zuko quizzed, when Sokka returned to the palace that afternoon. "I've been waiting for you."

"You know me just out and about, busy with all this royal stuff," he replied tiredly. "It's good to be home."

Changing the subject, Zuko said with a shy grin, "I have a gift for you."

Sokka didn't really know what to expect, but when the Fire Lord produced a length of purple silk from his pocket and insisted on fastening it about his head as if we were about to start some sort of game, he was truly intrigued.

Zuko dismissed the attendants and guided Sokka with one arm around his waist through the palace.

Sokka couldn't see but he heard the murmurs of curiosity, and more than one dismayed cluck of disapproval at the couple being so openly affectionate with each other.

Zuko gingerly guided him down what Sokka supposed was the grand staircase that led to the back entrance of the palace. A gentle breeze riffled through his freely flowing hair. They walked for several yards, until the stone of the marble courtyard turned into gravel, and Sokka knew that they had reached the stables.

Zuko helped into a carriage. He sounded happier than Sokka had seen him in a long time. After trotting for some minutes the coachman drew the carriage to a halt and the door was sprung open. Sokka reached to remove the blindfold from his eyes but Zuko playfully caught his wrists.

"Not just yet Sokka."

"Zuko at least give me a hint what you're giving me."

"You'll see." He took Sokka's hand and led him across the expanse of gravel. A heavy iron gate swung open as if it had not been used in quite a while. "You'll have to tell someone to oil the hinges," Sokka said, annoyed by the noise.

"Not I," he insisted. "The responsibility for the upkeep from now on belongs to you sweetheart." He tugged off the silk blindfold.

Sokka's vision adjusted to the sight in front of him.

"I heard that you've taken a liking to the gardens. Well, I got you something even better." he said, blushing. When Sokka made no reply other than to gape in astonishment at the chateau before him, he added somewhat breathlessly, "What do you say?" he tilted his head and looked down at Sokka like a large hound who hoped desperately to please his master. "It's all yours, Sokka."

Sokka continued at the chateau with openmouthed amazement. It was the perfect project for him. The gardeners had not tended to the exterior in some time, the creeping ivy and wild roses had begun to spread over the high walls giving it an overgrown, enchanted look that reminded him of the fancy homes he had seen during his travels. "You're just giving me a whole mansion...because I like the palace gardens?"

Zuko lopsided smirk was too smug for his own good. "I heard about the incident you had with a few of my ex advisors."

"Zuko," Sokka reprimanded. "You fired them, I didn't want you to do that."

If anything Zuko's smile grew. "I didn't fire them when they saw how well the public received your speech. They resigned citing the fact that they no longer felt they could no longer understand the post-war Fire Nation. You have a lot of fans."

"So this will be like our second home, even though only a few minutes from the palace?"

"It's yours to do whatever you please. I'll give you whatever staff you need to fix this place up. My mom used to love it here or at least that's what they tell me I don't think I've ever been inside."

"Well then looks like I have my work cut out for me restoring it to its former glory." Sokka smiled


	13. A New Team

Zuko had an ulterior motive in giving Sokka the chateau that once been inhabited by his mother. Over the last few months, he had grown of the mind that his current advisors were not the type of people who would facilitate a successful reign. They were too old and more importantly too stuck in the old way of thinking and proved to be unable to adapt to change. Their disrespect of Sokka had been the straw that he killed the broken-backed camel 

It wasn't until Sokka had gone to Zuko asking which advisors he had wanted to invite to the wedding that he was told "None, I'm getting rid of all of them." Understandably shocked that Zuko would make such a flat out change this early into his time as Fire Lord asked how he planned to fill the vacancies. Zuko shrugged barely moving his head up from the paperwork on his desk "We'll figure it out Sokka."

Above all, Zuko feared a crisis that could bring the world to the brink of a devastating war. It cast a shadow over the realization that he is the responsible person deciding the fate of millions everywhere.

And in truth since becoming Fire Lord Zuko had found himself a bit at sea. He knew that he wanted Sokka by his side but he was unsure of little else. What was his position on well anything? He needed to figure that out and have a team that reflected that.

So he and Sokka spent every waking hour in there second home picking a new team with only Mai, Ty Lee, Suki, and Iroh as help.

Compounding Zukko's worries about challenges with the Earth Kingdom that could lead to armed conflict was his limited confidence in the Fire Nations military chiefs and uncertainly about finding wise national security advisors. His memories of The Southern Raiders and his father's decision to appoint the most vicious and brutal military commanders, who more inclined to start a war than he would be, troubled him.

He liked General Mak and decided to keep him as Chief of the General Staff. But Defense Minister Wong was out. And so were most of the general staff.

One of those fired was Admiral Takashi, the 59-year-old chief of naval operations who had given Zuko troubles from day one. A firm believer in Fire Nation's superiority, he believed that Fire Nation military officials needed to intimidate Ba Sing Se with threatening rhetoric. Zuko had barely settled into the palace when it was brought to his attention that Takashi planned to give a public speech where he would advocate to attack "The Earth Kingdom with every available weapon at the nation's disposal if they so much as looked at Fire Nation soldier the wrong way."

Zuko ordered Takashi to back off. Although Takashi promised to write a new speech he leaked the story to the press which provoked people who still hadn't gotten over the war to criticize Zuko for muzzling an admiral who was trying to warn Ba Sing Se against reckless acts of aggression.

After he was given his walking papers Takashi went to see Sokka in his office at the palace. "Prince Sokka, I'm quite a bit older than either you or the Fire Lord," He began. "I've been a military leader for a good many years. I would like to explain some things that you aren't going to like. But I'd like to have you listen, and I've got to get this off my chest." Takahi warned Sokka against destroying what others had spent lifetimes building. He urged him to think long term and to plan for what the Fire Nation military power would look like in a decade if they went soft now.

Sokka was taken aback by Takashi not by what he said but how he said it. He spoke to Sokka, not as the Prince consort or an outsider, but as a fellow tactician.

"So what would you have us do?" Sokka asked. He saw no harm in picking the brains of one of the few Fire Nation officials that could stand being in the same room as him. Takashi explained he, in fact, did not want to go to war again with the Earth Kingdom but in his view, the only way to deal with a newly confident Earth King was to intimidate him with the still very formidable might of the military. "And you don't think that kind of strategy could lead to an accidental war, provoked by our side or theirs?" Sokka pressed him. "I think you and the Fire Lord are letting your experiences with some of our more aggressive commanders taint your view of the officer corps as a whole. I can assure you no one of our commanders would start something on there own without word from command."

Sokka didn't believe that for a second nor did he advocate Takashi keeping his job, but after the older man was dismissed Sokka hired him as his own military advisor so he could continue to pick his brain and understand how the average Fire Nation commander felt about changes.

Zuko quickly found out that while it was easy to fire people it was much more difficult to actually replace them. He needed a new defense minister, one that could put the generals in their place while at the same time sending a message that the Fire Nation was turning over a new leaf. His first choice had been Suki because along with Katara she was one of the people who he knew from first-hand knowledge could be very intimidating when they wanted to be. After he had proposed to Sokka she had let him know that if he ever hurt the boy he would "get the beatdown of a lifetime." and he believed her.

But when Suki was presented with the job she said no. "I'm good but I can't be with my warriors, watch over you and Sokka, and then run the military. A girl needs time to sleep." That was fair, but he still needed a defense minister.

It wasn't until he sat down with Sokka that he was presented with a solution. "What about Iroh?" Sokka asked as he was midway through going over the list of possible candidates.

His uncle was the wisest person he knew and as a former general, he had the experience and stature to command the respect of everyone in the defense department. But he also knew that his uncle was really enjoying his retirement. He ran a small tea shop in the capitol and already developed a very loyal group of customers that he enjoyed chatting with every day. He employed/mentored some teens in the area giving them a steady source of income and the same steadfast and resolute support and counsel that made Zuko the man he was today. He didn't want to take him away from that.

"I think he's enjoying what he's doing now," He dismissed the suggestion. "There has to be someone else." He was going to go crazy over this, there had to be someone that he could trust to do the job.

"Well," Sokka spoke again. "If you don't want to ask your Uncle and Suki said no, what about Mai. You trust her don't you?"

"This isn't just about getting her out the palace is it?" He knew that Sokka was wary about Mai and initially hadn't been thrilled about her moving in, and while Sokka wasn't the time of person that would plot against anyone he wasn't dumb he knew an opportunity when he saw one.

The boy clutched his next in mock shock. "I can't believe you would say such a thing really Zuko I really can't," he dropped the act becoming more serious. "Me and Mai are cool, we established that she doesn't see you that way anymore and she's really good at pretty much anything she does, so this would be good for her."

Zuko liked the idea not only would his friend be getting a position that showed how much faith he had in her and it would diversify a field that most people considered to be a man's world. He was determined to be a new type of Fire Lord and he planned on having all his citizens at the table. More importantly, her brilliance, sharp wit, precise thought, ability to think on her feet, and talent for cutting through rhetorical nonsense from anyone made her a formidable presence wherever she was. 

The following day he called Mai to his office. It was early in the morning when she came in and even though she didn't show it Zuko guessed that she was at least somewhat surprised that Sokka was nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on?" she asked. He pulled out a few documents from his desk and handed them to her. "These are the latest recommendations from the generals on the rising tension with the Earth Kingdom, what do you think?"

She raised an eyebrow at him but took the papers and read them over. He had to hide a smirk as she frowned from what she was reading.

"There childish," She said. "All of these are going to end up starting a war, one that we would lose...again. You aren't seriously considering any of this."

"No, but I was hoping that you would give me your opinion on what I should do."

"Why?" She asked sensing that something was up. Deciding that keeping up the act was not going to work he decided to come clean. "I want you to be my new defense minister, I'm asking you to run the armed forces."

It was rare that Mai showed any emotion much less shock, so he smirked at her open-mouthed expression. "You're out of your mind. I'm not remotely qualified for that."

"And what makes me qualified to be Fire Lord besides being born before Azula? You know my first day in the thrown room Sokka said something that's really stuck with me. He said, Everything has already changed and then he said we're going to keep making change. And in order for me to change the Fire Nation, I need people by my side who believe in the same values that I do, people who risked a lifetime imprisoned at boiling rock to do what they thought was the right thing. So I'm asking you for your help and if this doesn't work out and you just hate the job fine, but what's the harm in trying Mai?"

"Sokka and your Uncle are okay with this?"

"It was Sokka's idea believe it or not and I haven't told uncle but I'm sure that he will think it's a great choice."

"If I'm going to do this I'm going to be able to run things my way, that means I might have to lay a few assholes out. Don't be surprised if someone comes to you complaining."

"I'd be shocked if they didn't," he laughed. "So you'll do it?"

"Sure why not."


	14. Wedding

Because of royal traditions Sokka and Zuko had to be apart the day before their wedding. Which meant that guests had to go from one end of the palace to the other in order to be received by each of the royals. Zuko opted to take the darker colored receiving room that Roku and Sozin used to play in. Sokka took the brighter colored receiving room that was decorated with gold-themed decor and diamond chandeliers.

"Remember he is to be addressed as Prince Sokka or His Royal Highness, please do not refer to the Prince by his given name." He heard the attendant say outside the door.

He had to ruthlessly suppress the urge to immediately embrace his sister when she walked through the door closely followed by Aang.

"Sokka!" the young monk exclaimed as he rushed towards him, arms opened. He was stopped by the disapproving looks he received from all the staff in the room, and the sympathetic look Sokka sported. 

"Avatar Aang, Katara. Welcome back to the Fire Nation." He beckoned them both closer. "Thanks, Aang now I owe Zuko 50 gold coins. We had a bet on which one of you would break protocol first." He whispered so that just the three of them could speak.

"Sorry we both really missed you a lot," Katara said, matching his low voice. He smiled at her and laid his hand on her shoulder, it wasn't much but in this setting, it was the only contact that he could get away with.

"I know but don't worry will have a real reunion in my chambers tonight," he gave them both a reassuring smile before leaning away and speaking louder for the rest of the attendants and staff to hear. "Thank you for coming please be sure to enjoy all that the Capitol has to offer while you're here."

And then they were gone off to see Zuko. He had been steadily getting used to royal engagements without the aid and support of Zuko. He still wasn't comfortable but he was working his way there.

"How many more people?" He asked Ty Lee who held the list of guests that were slated to come. He had hoped that the smile on her face meant that they were closer to the end of the list than the beginning. "We have a lot more people waiting." She said cheerfully dashing his hopes of a break from the task of shaking hands and making small talk.

He welcomed many old friends like King Bumi who went on and on about his own romantic flings. Sokka found himself enjoying the crazy old man's stories but he had people waiting so with a subtle gesture that they had developed Ty Lee asked the King to tell her more of his stories as she led him away from. Surprisingly Bato had made the long journey but when Sokka commented on it he only said that "He was happy to visit the Fire Nation now that it was under new management." He also reminded Sokka that Zuko still needed to prove himself Ice Dodging before he could be fully accepted into the family. His meeting with his father could have gone better. The look of confusion and hurt when he addressed him as "Chief Hakoda of the Water Tribe" had been bad enough but then the man had gone in for a hug which he had to respectfully deny.

Mercifully they finally arrived at the last person on the list and he breathed a long sigh. "Yo Captain Boomerang, how's it going" He should have known that Toph would arrive later than everyone else. "Nice to see what you've done with the place," he had missed her sarcasm and since she was the last guest he had to greet he could afford to drop some of the royal formality.

"Toph! It's so good to see you, how was your trip?"

"Hitched a ride with some of the other people coming from Ba Sing Se it was nice, I've been teaching earth bending to keep myself busy but they never told me how much work goes into teaching," she reached into her pocket and retrieved a rather large vial of clear liquid. "Here I got you a gift."

"Thank you but you know they have a table set up for you to put gifts," he inspected the vile closer. "What inside?"

"It's lube but it's the good stuff so don't go around using it until the honeymoon."

He was glad that he didn't have to see anyone else because it was going to take a while for the flush to go away. 

The rest of the day had gone off exactly as he had planned. The guest had spent time socializing with each other while the staff put the final touches on the palace guest rooms. They couldn't house everyone but typically you offered foreign leaders a room in the palace out of respect. But that didn't matter all that much because Zuko and Sokka would be staying in the other house with Aang, Katara, Toph, Ty Lee, Mai, and a few of the kitchen staff that Sokka had bribed, technically it was their job but he felt bad asking them to stay up all night to cater to him and his friends even if they were going to help eat all the food they made.

Never was Sokka happier that Zuko had gifted him his own place, than when he was actually able to hug his sister. There were no prying eyes around, no advisors, no courtiers, just team Avatar.

"I'm telling you Katara," Sokka said holding up a piece of delicious cake topped with the finest vanilla icing. "We were missing out living in the South Pole." 

"This is really good," she turned to the staff in the kitchen. "I hope my brother hasn't been working you all too hard since he arrived."

But the member of the staff explained that Sokka had been the first royal to actually spend time with them. Ozai hadn't cared about food and the only time he ever went down to see them was to inform them if he was having a guest over that preferred a particular dish and threaten to have sent to prison if the guest didn't like what they had made. None of them had ever met princess Azula in person and based on the stories they had heard from people who had, not meeting her was a blessing from the spirits. "Happy to finally have a royal in the palace who understands the value of good food." one of them said.

"Hey," Zuko cut in playfully. "I appreciate good food too."

"No, you appreciate good tea but you'll literally eat anything Zu." Sokka said.

"You try living on a ship for a few years and see much of a picky eater you become." Everyone laughed at that.

The rest of the night was also filled with laughs. Stories about funny things that had happened along their journey and life since they had all gone there separate ways. It was almost like they had only split a few weeks ago when in reality it had almost been a year.

-

_Wedding Day_

Sokka made an undignified sound after a particularly sharp stroke from Katara as she brushed his hair. It was bad enough that he was being forced to wear a dress, or as the advisors had referred to it 'traditional garment' now his sister was actively trying to remove his hair from his scalp.

"Watch it," He complained, but his sister went on with the brushing totally unfazed by her complaining brother. This wasn't just a special day for him, it was also a big day for their family. She could think of no better brother in law than Zuko, he made her brother happy which was the most important thing but she and the new Fire Lord had also grown close over their shared time on the team. She respected him and even more importantly she trusted him with her life and even her brother's life.

She stared at Sokka's reflection in the mirror. Fine black eyeliner made his blue eyes seem even more radiant, His hair hanging freely really gave him the regal look that he had begun to adjust too. "Nervous?" she asked when she noticed his fidgeting fingers.

"A little, I mean not about marrying Zuko I couldn't be more sure about that. But everyone we've ever met is out there not to mention people I've never met before. Plus.." he gestured to what he was wearing. "I'm dressed like this."

Sokka wore an enormous white gown that billowed around him complemented with ruffles and diamonds sewn into the fabric. It was one of the traditions that could not be broken and in truth, he hadn't put up too much of a fuss at the idea of wearing a dress. His time with the Kyoshi warriors had revealed that he actually had a fondness for women's clothing, but wearing a dress in front of strangers was a big step from the nights he would model dresses and lingerie for Zuko in the privacy of their bedroom. 

"Sokka," Katara soothed her brother hugging him from behind. "You look amazing and this is your day. As long as you and Zuko are happy you can dress however you want."

Zuko glanced once more to the main door, anxious and, uncommonly, nervous. Yes, Sokka was his lover and he was completely comfortable with showing affection, in private. He was not yet used to showing a softer side in public. His own traditional wedding garments were not flashy; he was thankful for that. His long-sleeved shirt was cut down the middle, showing his strong and well-sculpted muscles. The even trim was dark red while the shirt itself was fire red along with black pants. The male's role in the Fire Nation, traditionally, was strength, and in royalty, he had to portray it. The female's role was the beauty and the grace that fire portrayed. Zuko knew his advisors had fretted about Sokka's role; he was, after all, playing the femininity for the entire Fire Nation, symbolizing fertility and the beauty of the land. 

The wedding was not held with an altar and no flowers surrounded the palace. There were no assigned chairs or any one place someone had to be. The wedding would naturally begin once the Sokka arrived and they were to dance to open the traditional 'bonding' ceremony, as it was called. A sage would make their marriage official and then time to feed and entertain their guests before it would finally be over. It was still morning; they still had a whole day ahead of them. 

But when Katara entered doors giving him a thumbs up before taking the seat next to Aang he knew that everything was going to be fine.

At last, the great doors of the palace were thrown open, and an expectant hush fell over the assembled crowd. Two lines of guards came out first. They marched down the aisle, stopping when the first of them reached the stage so that they lined the aisle.

Sokka descended the steps with measured speed. This was partially to ensure everyone got a good look at him and also because the dress was something of a challenge to walk in. Sokka managed to make his poise and steady pace look deliberate, and Zuko found himself falling deeper in love with the man coming towards him. 

It felt like an eternity before Sokka got close and as soon as he could, Zuko reached out and took his lover's hand, pulling him close and the music started again, a slow and rhythmic tune.

"You look beautiful." Zuko murmured quietly so that only Sokka would hear. 

This was a great way to begin the rest of their lives.


	15. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried first person pov, let me know what you guys think of it.

I’m supposed to make friends with the wives of Zuko’s advisors. I invite them to tea, as I am expected to do. They trickle into the palace, their perfectly made up heads swiveling, taking in the curtains, the rugs, the paintings. Their faces appear eager and pleasant, until I see their criticism threatening to crack their crusts and spew out like molten lava. They search for something gracious to say.

“You’ve made the palace so nice and homey,” but their eyes say something else “ _ How pretentious! The curtains must’ve cost a fortune.” “Is that a water tribe spear hanging over the fireplace? Something he did himself, no doubt he misses his real home.” _

They all dress like old ladies, even the younger ones red dresses cinched at the waist, thick stockings, and shoes that looked like they might have been in style 30 or 40 years ago but were no longer current. They even smell the same like grandmothers, my nose was constantly assaulted by lavender.

Soon I discover these women are completely consumed by their husbands careers and children’s bowel movements. I have no interest in politics unless they directly affect Zuko or my friends and currently have no children, a fact that the press regularly print in their daily syndications. I have nothing to say to them. Their greatest thrill in life has been moving to the capitol. They don’t expect life to be particularly interesting or challenging. They have become thor modest expectations, wives.

“Prince Sokka, would you like to join us to fold bandages at the hospital next Thursday?” one asks. 

I sit on the edge of my chair back straight, and sip my tea. I blink twice and set my teacup down on my saucer. I am dying for an escape, to a sparring session with Zuko. “Yes, yes,” I say “please, do write me. I would be happy to help.”

Thankfully, the women understand I have no interest. They understand the difference between “Please, do write me” and “Let me know when you guys are going.”

I know they think of me as a spoiled brat, too immature to accept my responsibilities as consort. I know they want me to join their group, but I think they suspect that I’m not cut out for whatever activities they do.

Some of the palace servants walk into the room to take their break. They take the couch behind our little gathering. The woman closest to them stands up indignantly. Another says, “I can’t believe you let your servants relax in the palace.”

“They work here, they can take their break here.” Is my reply, I think they can detect annoyance in my voice. Some of the women giggle amused by my innocence, but more than one returns my challenging glare. They hate me and I am perfectly okay with that.

“Do you play bridge, your highness?” one of them ask

I find myself at one of the many tables in the palace ironically with a royal flush in my hand. Bridge is a stupide game of stupide deceptions. The only trick is to look as bored as you feel, and you win every time. The women think I’m a natural and, to my surprise, invite me back. “I’ll check my husband’s schedule,” I say. “He’s so busy. I want to be available whenever he’s free. You know, being consort and all.” They nod and smile and pretend to excuse me.

“Thank you,your highness!” one of the servants says as I leave the room. I stop so that they can understand that I mean what I say. “You're the ones that keep this place running, I’m not going to let any make you uncomfortable at your place of work.

When dinner comes around, Zuko strides into our room with two trays of food. Nothing particularly unusual about that but as he gets closer to me I can detect the alcohol on his breath, weak but still there nonetheless. In the entire time that I’ve known Zuko he’s never even expressed a remote interest in alcohol. 

“How was your day?” he sits down placing the trays neatly at the foot of our bed before getting to my question. “Fine met with the advisors, nothing new on that front...but I did have an interesting chat with Director Shinzo. He wanted to thank me for allowing Azula to wander around the faculty with minimal supervision, he was so grateful that he came to the palace to see me in person and give me a progress report on her treatment,”

I felt like there was a hole in my stomach, I had been caught.

“He wanted me to thank you for being such a big help, visiting my sister and improving her mood. Visiting my high dangerous sister who could kill you within the blink of an eye, and you had tea with her...alone. Who do you think you are Uncle Iroh?”

He was upset. 

“Zuko, she’s your sister and by marriage she’s my sister now too. You're the one who always talks about how messed up in the head she is. I visit to monitor her progress and show her that someone cares about her.”

“That’s one of the things I love about you, you're dedicated to family. But the family you married into is not they type of family that you grew up with,” He titled my chin up with his fingers. “My sister can and will hurt you if she’s given the opportunity. So from this moment on I’ll be accompanying you anytime you visit her. And please Sokka don’t forge my signature when you give people orders that’s literally treason.” 


End file.
